


Quarter Mile

by MercuryMapleKey



Series: tfa HSAU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: HSAU, M/M, idk dumb racing?, it's just dumb teenage boys doing dumb things, that's all i have for you, what do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've got a fast car and a couple of bad ideas, what else are you going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textbook Felony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739210) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone). 



> Wow okay so I thought this silly idea up when I was picking snapdragons and it seemed really cute, so I proceeded to spend way more time on it than necessary. I wrote it in like a day, and I'm tired, and I love racing so much.

When they did get the chance to spend time together – which wasn’t as often as Rodimus would have preferred – it never took long for things to accelerate into the realm of teenage stupidity. They were young, and they could be reckless, and it didn’t matter how intelligent and independent either of them could be individually, together they fed off one another with an appetite for adventure that was never truly sated. All in the name of a good time.

               If you drove a car, rode a bike, or even so much as left your house every now and again there was always a possibility of having to endure a chance encounter with the Dinobots. They were a gang, or so they called themselves who spoke little of the language, had seen less of the inside of a classroom, and caused minor disturbance. Noise pollution and petty vandalism seemed to be the worst of their wares and though complaints had been made no steps were ever take to subdue the herd of bikers. There had to be some sort of a reason for that. However as a group of three of them chased after tham on either side down the street Blurr couldn’t think of one. Their collective stupidity was overwhelming.

               Rodimus stood out, well he did and his car did too. It wasn’t like the vehicle was brand new or in mint condition, he wasn’t quite _that_ lucky, but it was sleek and flashy; an old sports model with a bright red finish. It had all but solidified his status as an entitled brat at school, but also ensured he had to deal with the Dinobots more often than most. Which was infuriating if you asked Blurr.

               The solution for Dinobots apparently was to ignore them. At least that’s what Rodimus was playing at as he coolly twisted the radio louder without so much as a break in his mood. He tapped the beat out on the steering wheel as Blurr silently seethed beside him. It wasn’t like the Dinobots were a threat of any kind, but they were annoying, and stupid, and barbaric, and as they pulled up to the next stoplight Blurr had taken just about all he could manage of their taunts and hollering.

               The street was clear ahead of them and the bikes were revving their engines obnoxiously. Blurr set his jaw. “Race em.”

               “What?” Rodimus stopped his drumming to glance at Blurr through the rearview mirror. “No, that’s stupid.” They would go away if you ignored them, a reaction only served to fuel the fire.

               “ _They’re_ stupid. Let’s leave them in the dust, don’t tell me you can’t do it Rodimus.” Blurr glared out at Grimlock then to the lights. Across the corner green went yellow.

               Rodimus saw it too. He dropped it into first. “Blurr, if I get a scratch on this car the Mags’ll—“

Yellow to red. The accelerator pushed a rev. “That’s what this car was built for! Race them!”

A halting moment, another holler. The engine roared and the light ahead flashed green and Blurr lurched forward to slam a servo on the dashboard.

“Go!”

They peeled out with a screech of tires that had Rodimus internally cringing and put a grin on Blurr’s face that had yet to be rivalled by anything Rodimus had seen. Of course he’d gone for the launch – which he’d only seen firsthand through movies – and the burn of the engine had been more than enough to alert the Dinobots to what was going to happen. The group of them rocketed out of the intersection, high riding, tires spinning, sparks beating, and with only the traffic and fumes of burnt rubber and spent fuel behind them.

It was nearly neck and neck, but it wouldn’t be long if Rodimus didn’t straighten the back end out. “Come on, pick it up Rod!” Blurr was revving the wheels on his own pedes in excitement, practically willing them to move faster.

“Do you want to do the driving next time?” It probably wasn’t a smart move to take his optics of the road. The blocks flew by. The next set of lights steadily approaching as they lost their lead.

“I’d do a better job of it I can tell you that right now.” Blurr looked about to start yelling out the window and got pulled back by his hoodie for it. He pushed Rodimus back. “We are not losing to a bunch of Dinobots.” They weren’t that far behind, but a single second could make or break it when it came to a straight drag race.

“We’re not going to lose, just cool it you junkie.” No sooner had he brushed Blurr off did the world wash red. Red lights. They flew past them, and past the group of bikes stopped neatly behind white line.

“Oh scrap! Was that red?!”

“Well it doesn’t matter now! Go, go, go!”

He did. They flew, not risking so much as a slow until they hit the next set of lights, which Rodimus quickly turned off at, filtering onto side streets. He was expected to be followed by the wail of sirens, but thankfully the only continuous high-pitched noise was Blurr’s over-exhilarated laughter. He threw a servo on Rodimus’ leg and giggled through another bout of adrenaline. They pulled off to the curb, but they could have been in a wreck for all Blurr cared at the moment.

“Well we beat them.” He grinned.

Rodimus cut the engine. “Alright, you’re never allowed to drive.” He was more serious than he sounded, but Blurr was already half crawling over the seat, seatbelt discarded so fast it was questionable he was ever wearing it – or would have been if it was any other bot. He pressed quick kisses to his audio still smiling.

“Teach me.”

Well he could do that.


End file.
